Naruto: The Black Sun
by FadingFeathers
Summary: Naruto was banished by his village and leaves with his new best friend Rock Lee. Together they start their own mercenary until and fight Konoha's war against Oto and Kumo.
1. Prologue: New beginings

The Black Sun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my oc's whom I love .

Note: Ok this is me doing another Naruto fanfic. I got the parings down, so if you don't like'em...blow me . Sorry for that, anyways I'll explain some during the story, and two-thirds of the ocs I'm making on the go, things will change so bare with me .

10101010101010101010101010111010101010101010101010101101

Naruto was looking at the letter he had recived from Konoha. Konoha, he hated that place for what they did to him, all he ever wanted was to be respected and accepted, but that wasn't the place for. He found that out the hard way.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was carrying an unconscious Sasuke on his back and was heading back home to Konoha. Sasuke had changed since the chunin exams, he was bitten by Orochimaru and given a cruse seal which changed him. Even though they fought, to Naruto, Sasuke was his brother and he wasn't going to let some 50-year old pedophile take him from him. But Sasuke didn't see it that way, cleary when Sasuke punched his chidori though Naruto's chest...twice, but Naruto didn't care he had saved his brother...or so he thought.

Finally as the sun was setting on Konoha, the two chunin guards looked out at the road and saw a small figure head towards them, and finally they came into view and saw that it was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto! You did it, great work! I'll aleart Tsunade-sams right away! Izumo, take them both to the hospital."Said Kotetsu as he poofed away to the Hokage tower, while Izumo led Naruto to the hospital so they could be treated.

Once they got there all the staff rushed to the Uchiha and took him to the emergency room for treatment. But they all left Naruto to stand around, which really pissed off Izumo. He had gotten to know the kid when he was handing with Tsunade.

"Look god damn it, I want someone to help Naruto right now! Or this shit is going to get ugly!"Yelled Izumo who was getting pissed off at some of the staff was still ignorant of Naruto's situation. And as soon as he yelled at the staff they rushed to his side and started helping him.

Izumo watched over Naruto closely while the medics took care of him, because he didn't trust them one bit, but thankfully Tsunade and Shizune showed up so he knew Naruto would be in good hands.

"Izumo, thanks for looking over him. You can go now, I'll be here with, so don't worry."Said Tsunade as Izumo nodded and left the room while Tsunade treated Naruto's wounds.

After a few days Naruto finally woke up from his long over due nap from his mission.

"W-where am I?"Asked Naruto as he looked up at the celling and then around the room and saw some flowers and get well cards on the night stand, he smiled and started reading the cards and was surprized to see all the people who liked him.

Soon he was knocked out of his when someone entered his room and saw that it was Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan happy to s--"Naruto was cut off when he saw the look on Sakura's face, it was a mix of saddness and rage.

"Naruto, what the HELL where you thinking?! You could have killed him! Don't you ever think of anyone other then yourself?!"Yelled Sakura as she looked at Naruto waiting for his answer.

"Sakura-chan w-what are you talking about?"Asked Naruto unaware of who she was talking about.

"Sasuke-kun you bastard, it's what you did to him! He almost died two days ago, if it wasn't for Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san. Your so inconcerated!"Shot-back Sakura as she was about to slap Naruto when someone grabbed her wrist. She looked over and saw that it was Rock Lee that stopped her from hitting Naruto.

"Sakura-san, what do you think your doing?! Naruto-kun did his best to bring back Sasuke, not for him, but you and this is how you treat him?!"Demanded Lee his voice had a strong serious tone and he quickly added,"Naruto is my friend and he is in no condition to handle this at the moment, so I suggest you leave him be now!"

Sakura eyes went blanked and walked out slowly and when she was gone Lee sighed and looked at Naurto,"Naruto-kun how are your injuries?"

"There fine...and...Thanks Lee...for all that you've done so far. I mean with the mission and just a few moments ago."Replied Naruto as Lee smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad to see your ok Naruto-kun, I'm sure things will go back to normal once everything blows over."Cliamed Lee as he smiled when he saw Naruto grin happily, even though he knew it was fake atleast it was something,"Anyways I have to see Neji-kun, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe we can train later."Said Naruto as Lee turned at the door and gave his 'good-guy pose' which to Naruto ment yes.

Naruto sat on his bed and was thinking about going back to sleep for a bit when Tsunade walked in.

"Baa-chan!"Shouted Naruto happily as his mother figure walked into the room and she smiled right back at him.

"Hey brat, how you feeling?"Asked Tsunade who felt a ping in her chest, cause for now he was happy, but with the news she was going to give him. She just couldn't bare to see the look on his face.

"I feel great, just can't wait to get out so I can do some traning with Lee and see the others."Cheered Naruto who's voice boomed thought out the hospital.

Tsunade cleared her ear,"Yeah well stay calm, we don't won't your wounds opening and spilling your blood all over the floor."Joked Tsunade as she chuckled.

Naruto looked down at his covers and then at Tsunade,"Baa-chan, is it true? is it true that Sasuke almost died because of me?"

Tsunade sighed and sat on the edge of the bed,"Naruto, Sasuke has recived massive nerve damage from the curse seal and with a few ruptured organs that was casued by a hit with the rasangan, but he will make it though, he just needs rest."

Naruto hugged Tsunade tightly and she hugged him back and then Naruto felt something land on his head it was wet, he assumed there was a leak in the celling, but when he looked up. What he saw made him want to cry to, Tsunade was almost balling something was wrong and he needed to know.

"Baa-chan w-what's wrong?"Barely asked Naruto as he looked at her, she sniffed a few times and then wipped her eyes.

"N-Naruto, the council blamed you for what happened to Sasuke. Not just the injuries, everything; Sasuke's curse seal, why Orochimaru attacked Konoha, like I said everything."Answerd Tsunade as she wiped a few more tears away from her eyes.

"They were going to give you the death penalty, I did what I could to avoid that, but this outcome isn't any better."Claimed Tsunade as she was about to break down and cry some more but found the strenght to hold out just a little more as she added,"You are to be banished from Konoha and never to return, no matter what."

Naruto looked at her, fear and saddness filled his eyes as he hugged him mother figure tightly holding her close and she did the same to him and they stayed like that for the longest time ever just hoping and praying that time would freeze so it would never have to end.

Two days later, Naruto was in his room packing his stuff, but stopped when he heared a knock at his door. He opened the door and was starting at something he didn't expect to see, it was Lee.

"Lee what are you doing here?"Asked Naruto who was really confused, but remeber what they talked about two days ago and added,"Lee I'm sure you heared like everyone else, and as much as I'd love to, I can't I have to leave soon."

"I know Naruto-kun, that's why I'm going with you."Said Lee as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and added,"Naruto-kun, I know you might object, but I don't care. I'm not going to let one of my friends live in the world alone, so I don't care what you say, I'm going and that's that!"

Naruto smiled and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, but quickly toughened up,"Thank you Lee, your a true friend."Commented Naruto as he let Lee in who would help him pack.

The two packed up all that they needed and headed towards the main gates, today was the day one life ended and another began. They weren't konoha genin anymore, they were missing-nin.

Once they got to the gates they saw a few select people waiting there for them. They saw, Gai, Neji, Tsunade, Shizune, and Izumo. And from the looks of it they weren't really all that surprized to see Lee with him.

"Naruto-kun, Lee-kun I see you two are all packed and ready to go. We wanted to see off, right now were the only ways that know. I'll keep you two out of the bingo-books for atleast six months, but that's all I can do to help."Told Tsunade as she wiped a few tears away and Shizune put her hand on the hokages shoulder to ease her mind.

"Now I want you two to watch over each other. You may be missing-nins, but your friends and friends don't turn their backs on each other. You'll have to rely on each others skills if you wish to stand strong."Declaied Gai as he gave them the thumbs up.

"Lee...I'm still not very good with this...but I wanted you to know that...You were my greatest rival and I'm saddened to see you go."Claimed Neji as he gave Lee a friendly hug. Lee just smiled and hugged back.

"You guys should write every now and again, we'd love to hear from ya."Added Izumo as he rubbed the back of his neck and they both nodded.

They said their good-byes and were about to leave when,"Wait!"Shouted Tsunade as she quickly ran to Naruto and handed him a bag.

"Naruto this belonged to your father, these are all his techniques, weapons and so much more."Said Tsunade and she easily saw the look of confusion,"Naruto your father was Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage."

Naruto was shocked as was everyone else,"Gai, Neji and Izumo I'll explain later. As for you Naruto and Lee, there is a scroll in that pack that will explain everything."Said Tsunade.

Naruto just nodded and saw that day was quickly coming to a begining, so they won't have to deal with anyone else, they left the village forever.

**­-End Flashback-**

After Naruto and Lee left the village they travled the shinobi world and trained long and hard, soon after 12 years they started their own private army of 50 missing-nins that would work for the highest bidder, but they weren't just swords for hire. They had values, and only worked for the right side. Naruto's main base of operations was a giant castle hidden in a giant moutain, in mountain country.

Naruto was looking over the letter for the fifth time and still couldn't figure out what it was. The council wanted his army to work for Konoha and save them from the Oto and Kumo alliance.

Naruto sighed, stood up and walked out of his room and into the main hall. He looked down to see Lee and Songai his right/left hand men. He never went anywheres without them.

"Well guys it's final, were going to help Konoha. Even though that place was hell, but I'm not going to let the people I care about there die."Claimed Naruto.

"Alright, I'll tell the men and we'll get the gear ready."Said Lee as he walked off to get things ready, Songai walked off to help.

Naruto went back to his room to back to sleep and get ready to help Konoha and see the people he cared about.

01011110101011000101010101010101010101010101101010101010

Well that's my first chapter in this story and tell me how it turns out so leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah lots of Sakura bashing.

As for the parings it's;

NarutoxSasame

LeexTenten

Songai(oc)xTayuya(she survives)

ChojixIno

SasukexSakura

KibaxHinata

Oc love'em


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Discliamer: I don't own naruto

01010101010101010011010101010110101010000111101101010010

Naruto and his large band of dangerous ninja from all over the land were travling at a 'happy' pace or atleast that's what Naruto always called it. As they were moving towards Konoha, Naruto thought of how big of a surprize it would be fore everyone to see how much him and Lee had changed.

Speaking Lee, he defently changed over the years. I mean sure he kept his weird hair style, and spring-time of youth personality, but his physical apparence changed(clothes and build). Lee now had quite the build, he now wore a green/gold breast plate, shoulder guards, wrist guards, he wore a white tunic under the armour, a red belt, and a green cape(Bascially what Liu Bei wears).

Naruto looked at his second Lieutenant Songai, he ment him in Kumo fighting off two akatsuki members with one person he didn't expect to see in a while. Songai and Tayuya, it was a wired mix, but somehow for them it worked.

Songai looked muscular, but he wasn't in shape kind of like a disciplined fighter, he has pale skin but a slight tan to it, he has long, unkempt, black hair and weird red cat like eyes. Songai wore split-toed tabi boots and socks, and he wore black samurai armour(minus the helmet). Not much is known about him, but everyone trusts him. And he's the only one Tayuya doens't curse around(much)

The large unit got quite close to Konoha, but since no one knew of their arrival and they were all missing-nins ranking from B - S, Naruto, Songai and Lee went in ahead of the others to speak with Tsunade.

The three of them walked though Konoha's main streets as some of the civilians left to their houses in fear and a lot of the younger ninja cowered in fear of the three great ninja, or maybe becasue the blonde one in the center looked half-demon.(Sorry forgot to mention, Naruto is a...I forget the japanease term, but he's a half demon)

The three entered the Hokage tower and walked up right up to the Hokage's tower, Naruto was too lazy to open the door, yet wans't too lazy to kick the door open.

The door flew open and Shizune jumped into he fighting stance while Tsunade just sat at her desk.

"Calm down there Shizune-niichan!"Shouted Naruto happily, the sound his voice seemed to calm her instanitly and looked at the door.

"N-Naruto-kun?"Asked Shizune as she looked at the blonde who just nodded, she wipped away a few tears and hugged him tightly. She had always seen Naruto as her little brother.

Tsunade stood up and hugged them both tightly, to her, he family was together. Shizune the daughter and Naruto the son, she loved them both greatly and she had a surprize for Naruto later.

"I've missed you guys so much!!"Cried Naruto as he hugged them both tightly and added,"It feels so good to be home."

After about five minutes of crying and catching up they all finally got down to buisness.

"Now I assume your here to tell us you've come to help."Said Tsunade and she quickly added,"And if you make any jokes about the situation, I smash your nuts in with a hammer."

Naruto sweated heavly and mentally sighed, because he just came up with a good joke."Well were here becasue you asked for our help, and there is no way in hell I'm going to side with that snake."

Tsunade smiled and looked at Lee and Songai,"So this is all you bring though, two out of fifty?"Asked Tsunade who gave Naruto a hurt look.

"What? No! I brought all fifty, just that were a unit of fifty B - S ranked missing-nins, and I figured I'd come see you first about the terms of work."Declaired Naruto as Tsunade raised an eye-brow to his terms, so Naruto just added,"First and for most, me and my men get immunity while in Konoha, and second I am not going to work with that pink haired bitch."

Tsunade sighed and nodded, then had Shizune get the paper work for the first term and then reasuhred Naruto over the second term."Well now that, that's been taken care of I set up an aparment complex for you and your men, and while your here go see your old friends."

Naruto nodded and created a shadow clone and gave it orders to let his unit entry to Konoha while he, Lee and Songai went to look around Konoha.

-Naruto and company-

Naruto, Lee and Songai were walking though the local park towards the ramen shop(which was the first place on Naruto's mind) and as they past though it they saw three familes and deicded to see who it was.

"Well these are some charaters I didn't think I see this soon."Yelled Naruto happily as they all looked at him and were shocked to see him and Naruto quickly added,"With some add on's it seems."

Kiba and Choji litterly bear hugged Naruto to the ground which scared the hell out of him, Hinata and ino ran over to see him up close and personal.

"Naruto you sly son-of-a-bitch how have you been?!"Yelled/cheered Kiba as he gave his old school friend a nuggie and the he got hit over the head by Hinata for cursing near the kids.

"Naruto-kun it's great to see you!"Cheered Choji as he patted him help Naruto up and brush the dust off of him.

"Thanks choji, it's really great to see you all. I happy your all well."Said Naruto as he looked down to see three kids and added,"So who are these guys?"

Kiba and Hinata stood behind one girl and one boy,"These are our kids, this is our eldest Yuzuriha Inuzuka, she'll be joining the academy in two months time. And this is our son Kenta Inuzuka, he was born only three months ago, but he's already looking like his father."Said Hinata proudly at her two great children.

Naruto oberservived both kids closely. Yuzuriha had the same tatoos on her cheek as Kiba did and Hinata's Byakugan, she wore a pink summer dress and blue sandals, she had pale skin and had Hinata's blue hair. Kenta, well Kenta looked like a baby, so nothing really amazing other then having Kiba's scrunched face.

"Ah ah ahah, you two make a great couple and I bet just equally great parents, I'm happy for you guys."Said Naruto in all honsety.

"Oh come on Naruto don't give them the greast family award, you still have to meet our family."Shouted/demanded Ino as she sat in sunk into Choji's arms.

Choji put his free hand on his daughters shoulder,"This is my wonderful daughter Chouko Akimichi, she'll be graduating from the academy this year."Said Choji proudly as he hugged both his daughter and wife happily.

Naruto then observed their child, she had long sandy blonde hair, she had Ino's green eyes, she wore an outfit similar to Ino's when she was a genin.

"Ummm Naruto, well you see uhhh...We still havn't picked godparents for Kenta, and the cermonay is in two weeks time. Do you...ummm...What I mean is, would you please be Kenta's godfather?"Asked Kiba nerviously and added shyly,"That's if you want to?"

Naruto was shocked at such an honor,"Do you really mean it Kiba?"Asked Naruto hoping it wasn't a joke and when both he and Hinata nodded, Naruto added,"Just give me a time and date and I'll be there and that will be the promise of a life time."

Kiba and Hinata smiled happily, Hinata let her arms out so Naruto could hold Kenta but that quickly ended when their was a large amout of killer intent in the air and all of them looked to the end of the playground and their stood Sasuke and Sakura along with their son.

"What the hell do you think your doing letting that 'demon' hold your child, let alone be the godfather!?"Demaded Sakura as she stormed over to them along with Sasuke behind them.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down. Naruto-kun is no demon and I believe we have the right to chose who the godparents are going to be, not you."Defended Hinata with a hint of venom in her voice. Hinata over the years never forgave Sakura for what she did to Naruto, but always tried setting an example for her kids.

"Well I don't give a damn, Naruto is an S-ranked criminal, and he tried killing Sasuke-kun. Hell he shouldn't even be in the village. He's evil and nothing more."Shot back Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"Look Sakura, Choji just got back from the front lines and he'll be shifting out again soon. The one thing I don't want is for you to be like this, just becasue you almost lost your 'precious' Sasuke."Argued Ino as she shilded her daughter from the verbal fight.

Sakura ignored Ino's comment and went back to shooting dirty looks at Naruto and Lee, while Sasuke glared at them both, neither of them paying much attention to Songai.

"Why don't you guys just leave of us be, just becasue you don't like'em here, doesn't mean that we don't and besides...last I checked Tsunade requested Naruto and his unit 'The Black Sun' to help us with this war."Argued Kiba as he silently said 'Fuck off.'

"I don't take orders from a dog, so why don't you leave or will I have to deal with you all?"Glouted Sasuke acting tough and before he could say anything Songai appared infront of Sasuke and had his sword aimed at his eyes.

"I've only been in this village for roughly twenty minutes, and right now I like it, but it's scum like you that give it a bad name. So I suggest you leave, before I did to you what I did to your brother."Added Songai, which made Sasuke cringed as he backed off picked up his son and walked away with Sakura following his shadow.

"Woah...where did you pick this guy up?!"Asked all of them in unsion.

-few hours later-

After meeting old friends, eating ramen and meeting more people Naruto Lee and Songai decided to call it a night, for tomorrow they would get their orders from Tsunade and the battle would begin.

01101010101010101010101010101010110101100110101010100101

Well maybe not the best chapter ever, but it's something none the less. I wanted to introduce some of the charaters and their familes, but I think it was a little to fast and a lot of uneeded drama. I love reviews so tell me what you think.


	3. Start of the War

A Time of War

Well recently I got a review from someone who told me they liked it, I thought they were crazy for liking this story, I think it's crap or worse then that. But I reread it and it was ok, other then the horrible spelling mistakes and plot holes, it's ok. So I decided to take another swing at it, hopefully it'll be better then before. I'm going to try and give deeper backgrounds, like how Naruto decided to start the army, how Kiba and Hinata hooked up. I might changed some relationships(Like who ends up with Naruto, but no harem I hate those XP) plus I might change the Sakura and Sasuke bashing, they won't change their ways or anything but ya know?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room on the edge of his bed, he was covered in sweat and reeked of sake, being back brought back the many nightmeres of his past. The floor was littered with sake bottles, weapons, scrolls and his clothes.

He made his way to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, he looked at himself in the mirror and sighs, he looked like crap and the drinking wasn't helping him much. He had changed a lot in the past twelve years; thanks to a lot of traning from Lee his body developed quite well, he had a great build and handsome rugged features. His outfit was similars to the first hokage, instead of a deep redish brown it was orange with a black undersuit.

Naruto climbed into his bed and driffted off into a alochol indused slumber, and already he had nightmeres of the past. The abusive caretakers of the orphange, being attacked by the villagers on his birthday, the rejection by Sakura, losing his brother. He tossed and turned under the covers and his eyes leaked tears of saddness.

The following morning Lee and Songai stood outside Naruto's room waiting for him to finish up so they could head to the war room. Finally after a few minutes Naruto walked out decked in his armor and clean, they would never be able to tell he was drinking that night.

They made their way into Hokage tower and found the war room, there sat Tsunade despite her age she held onto the hokage title, though she was going to retire soon and some believed that Kakashi would step up and take her mantall of hokage.

"Nice of you to finally join us Naruto you already know most of the people here."She said pointing out to Kakashi, Danzo, and a few ANBU team captains.

"Awe Naruto-kun, it's great to see you again......I-I'm sorry about before, I tried my best to help, but I failed you as your teacher."Apologized Kakashi.

Naruto smiled and bowed,"Apology accepted Kakashi, I'm still sore about a lot of things, but a sorry is a good start."

"Now lets get down to buisness, so far we're allies with Sunagakure who's help boost our troop number and the land of waves have supplied us with produce and weapons."Said Danzo as he opened the map of all the countries.

"Now Kusagakure, Amegakure and a few smaller countires have been caught in the middle, most are trying to avoid conflict, but I feel they'll be drawn in."Added Kakashi,"Right now Iwagakure has refused to enter the conflict, but I think we should keep an eye on them, they could easily move in and take down the winner of this war while they're weak."

"Right, but tell me how we're doing on the front line?"Asked Lee curiously.

"Well as of yet we're in a stale mate, we've been doing some hit and run missions on Oto's rice fields, but Oto isn't making this war easy. Orochimaru has been expermenting with his shinobi to make them more resisant to physical damage and a large number of them are also using his famed curse seal."Replied Kakashi.

"So bascially we're fighting mentally unstable super soldiers? Great, this is going to be fun."Commented Naruto.

Before they could contiune their meeting Shikamaru burst into the room with a worried look on his face."Orochimaru and a large number of his shinobi attacked the border and have already leveled two villages in thier path and there making their way to the capitol!"

"What?! Kakashi mobolize the troops your highest priority is to protect the Daimyo. Naruto time to see if the rumors about your army is true, I want you and your men to intercept Orochimaru. Shikamaru you and your team will go with him for support."Ordered Tsunade.

"We'll hold them off for as long as you need us too."Replied Naruto as he walked out of the room with Lee and Songai, Shikamaru followed behind them.

Naruto eyed Shikamaru and saw a lot fo change in his appearance since the Sasuke retrieval mission. He looked at lot like his father, even had a scar over his left eyebrow, his outfit was that of a regular jounin's the only add on was the Twelve Gurdian Ninja sash around his wasit.

"You've changed a lot over the years Shikamaru."Commented Naruto keeping his eyes forward now.

"I was about to say the same thing to you. Right now I need to get my team ready, I'll meet you guys at the west gate and we'll move out to the capitol."The lazy shinobi replied as he disapeared in a flurry of leaves.

Kakashi and two squads of ANBU made their way past the trees at breakpoint speed, it would take them three days to reach the capitol in time to protect the Daimyo.

Shikamaru arrived ten minutes later with a blackback and his genin team, he eyed Naruto, Lee and the other guy and wondered where his army was."Well Naruto I thought I said get your men ready, we kind of need them to fight this war."

"Don't worry we sent them on ahead, and what the hell are you doing bringing a group of kids for?"Asked Naruto angerly.

Shikamaru sighed,"Due to recent attacks, we've had to lower the draft to genin fresh out of the academy, we send them to bootcamp for six months and have them shipped out under the command of jonin. I don't like it at all, my own daughter is out on the front lines and my son will be joining her soon."Shikamaru sighed uneasy and rub his eyes.

Lee placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a smile,"Well we better hurry, if we win this battle and kill Orochimaru it just might bring this war to it's end and everything can go back to normal."

"Alright, lets move out!"Ordered Naruto and they all ninja leaped into the trees and charged as fast as they could towards the capitol of fire country.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and his men arrived a day eariler then planed, quickly followed by Naruto and his army. They set themselves up in the city walls and the shinobi mixed with the common soldiers. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi were sitting the in the throne room of the palace which sat in the center of the large city.

"Ahhh, Kakashi-san, Shikamaru-san it's a pleasure to see you two here. With you here I have great faith in the success of pushing Orochimaru past the border and back into his wrechted country."The Fire Daimyo smiled happily and sat gracefully on his throne, but quickly noticed the strange man standing in back,"Who is this young man with you?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my old student and leader of the 'Black Sun' the famed mercernary army, he's here because he has accepted to work for Konoha in fighting off the enemy."

"Awe....yes I know this child, despite what the many villagers may say I have the upmost respect for you Uzumaki. I rather enjoyed your match against the young Hyuuga during the chunin exams. I hope you havn't lost your spirt and will to fight during your banishment, because I believe we'll need that more then anything."The Daimyo said with a sadden look on his face and contiuned,"We've seen what Orochimaru is capable of, and it's breaks the morale of the soldiers."

"Don't worry Daimyo-san, the only thing that changed about me is my strenght and height. I will do whatever it takes to defeat the enemy at the gates."Joked Naruto with his trademark grin.

"We and the people of Shuto no Tetsu thank you."The Daimyo bowed in thanks."I'll have tents sent to the walls for you and your men. Now I can't give up anything for free if you need weapons or supplies you'll have to pay for them or work part time for'em, I'm sorry but this way has made a huge hit on our trades and making money gets harder and harder."

"We understand Daimyo-sama, if you'll excuess us we need to set up in the city."Bowed Kakashi as they left the throne room and made thier way into the streets.

Naruto eyed the city, it was his first time here and it was amazing. The entire city was on top of a large hill surrounded by a massive lake that acted as a mote for extra defense. The mountains that surrounded the city were covered in holes and smoke was rising out, the city was true to it's name as they mined the charcoal to smelt into ironsand and iron which could be forged into weapons and other things to be sold. The houses and city walls were made up of stone or marble, it was truly a beautiful city in it's owe sense despite the smoke rising from the smelts which somewhat poluted the air. The gates themselves were divided into two parts the outer walls, where the farmers and the less rich villagers reside, and the inner walls where the city itself resided.

Naruto and company arrived at the walls where the basic soldiers dressed up in armor had set up camp.

"Awe good the help Konoha is here, I'm Captain Mekajiki."The soldier said. He was a tall man about 6'4, he had a shaved head and a well defined face, he looked like he's seen many things judging from the large number of scars on his face. He wore the custom military armor which was very similar to what Samurai would wear, it was colored in a mix of gold, black and red.

"Nice to meet you Captain, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"What can you tell us about the situation Captain?"Asked Kakashi.

"Well as of yet we are setting up the cities defense. We have archers and balista's set up on the city walls, with catapults on the ground. In total he have roughly about eight hundred trained soldiers with two hundred volunteers, giving us a small but functional force."Said the captain.

"Alright we have brought a grand total of sixty-three ninja."Commented Kakashi.

"I thank you for the support Kakashi-san, please follow me to the command tent and we'll try to figure out a plan of action."Replied Mekajiki as he led them to the outer walls where one of many camps laid.

They quickly arrived at the camp and made their way inside the large center tent, there stood Lee and Songai. In the center was a large table with a map of the area on it, in far sides of the tent were soldiers passing papers and talking about the upcoming battle.

"Alright as of yet, we've discovered that the large force is solely from Oto and their forces number at about four thousand, it's insulting they think they can take us with such a small force. The men are getting scared, this is the first battle we've had regular non-shinobi soldiers in a shinobi war, and the fact one of the Sannin is leading them makes it even worse, but I have faith in Shikamaru-sama to help turn the side of battle, we all heard about your deeds working for the Twelve Gurdian Ninja."Said the captain.

"I've already got a few ideas, but I want to know the layout of the area and the soldiers before hand."Shikamaru replied.

"Well as you've seen most of the forest around the city is cleared to further mining, but the amout of ditches and empty mines could work as great ambush postions."Said the Captain, as he marked all the spots on the map.

They looked over the maps for hours and came up with new ideas, throwing out the old ones trying to figure out how to work out against the enemies force. Everytime they tried to come up with a form of fronal assult it was quickly ended with being over-runed and killed or captured. Eventually they came up with the plan to pull hit and run ambushes, lowering their numbers and morale. Finally finsih them off at the outer city walls with support from archers and support weapons.

"Now we have four more days until they arrive so I'll have the men set up traps for the enemy."Said the Captain as he left the tent.

"I have one question. How excatly are we going to stand up against a Sannin?"Asked Songai worridly.

"Well for starters we can't take him on one at a time, he'll destroy us, plus with his cheap survival techniques it'll take a lot just trying to hurt him."Replied Lee.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him myself."Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei you can't, he'll kill you."Argued Shikamaru.

"You shouldn't doubt my skills Shikamaru, my skills haven't havn't gone with my age."Replied Kakashi with a smile.

"I'll go with you old man, someones got to keep you alive."Joked Naruto.

Everyone laughed and then set off to meet the soldiers, work on the ambushes and work for food and weapons.

-Meanwhile-

Orochimaru sat in his tent, his army had been travling none stop for three days and it needed four more days until they could take the capitol of fire country.

"What do you want Izumi?"The snake asked coldly.

"Sir I come with news from our spies within Shuto. It appeares a large number of Konoha shinobi arrived at the city they are under the command of Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru and....Uzumaki Naruto...."She replied.

"Naruto-kun, eh? I'm surprized that Konoha to him back, they must be really desperate. Izumi bring me Daikama, Gekido and Wakana."Ordered the snake.

Izumi bowed and disapeared from sight, Orochimaru intertwined his fingers and grinned evily,"Naruto-kun, I wonder if you'll be as fun as you were back when we first met."

-Two days later-

Lee was standing in the near-by farm, shirtless and only wearing the bottom part of his armor. Completly oblivious to the passing women checking out his tonned body. Off in the distance a lone ANBU sat in the tree watching him, she couldn't help but blush behind her mask and play with her hair.

"......Lee-kun......."

Naruto and Songai stood ontop of the outer walls and looked out towards road that led to the city.

"The mines and other traps are all set. We also got reinforcements from Suna, Gaara sent Kankuro and five of his best genin teams, so that adds fifteen genin and five more jonin."Said Songai.

"Well that'll help a lot."

Before they could contiune their conversation an ANBU appeared next to them,"Naruto-san we've recived reports that there are spies within our gates, Kakashi and Shikamaru are looking for'em, but could use some help."Said the ANBU.

"Alright Sai, tell them we're on our way."Replied Naruto.

Sai was new to the ANBU unit, apparently he was from Roots an ANBU unit created by the War Hawk Danzo, they were disbanded and the members were put through rehabilitation and reinstated into ANBU. He was of average height and had quite a build, his ANBU gear was more armored.

"Alright Naruto-san I will return to help them."Sai ninja leaped back towards the city.

"Man that guy is creepy."Commented Songai before leaping off towards the village to look for the spies.

-------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was reading over old copies of Icha Icha Paradice while his dogs scorwered the city with Shikamaru looking for the spies. He looked over to the new arrivels, Naruto, Sai and Songai."Awe nice of you to finally join us, we found out the spy was, Kishi a memeber of the Tweleve Ninja Gurdians. Shikamaru requested to track the man himself."

"He can handle that right?"Asked Sai.

"Don't worry I know Shikamaru, he can take care of himself."Replied Naruto.

Said lazy shinobi finally cornered his ex-friend and teammate. He grunted angerly and pulled his trench knives."I'm going to kill you for betraying Fire Country, but first I'm going to bring you in for interogation."He said angerly.

"Your to naive Shika, Lord Orochimaru is going to win this war. His army is unstoppable, join us and you'll be given all the riches you could ever ask for."Kishi said pledingly.

"I swore an oath to protect the Fire Country, the dainmyo, and the will of the fire. I won't join you, now are you going to come pleasefully or is this going to get ugly?"Was the lazy ninja's reply.

Kishi grunted angerly and tossed a ton of kunai, but they were all stopped by the threads of shadows that reached out from the ground. Shikamaru turned them around and had his shadows toss'em right back, but Kishi dodged easily.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"Kinshi shouted and fired a massive fireball out of his mouth towards Shikamaru. Said ninja grunted and dodged the fireball and watched as it hit the side of a building igniting it into flames. Kinshi smirked and fled the scene while Shikamaru ran to try and stop the flames with the help of some civilians, before long Kakashi showed up and used his water jutsu to quell the flames.

"Damn it he got away, we have to catch him!"Shouted Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Naruto and Songai are in presuit."Replied Kakashi.

Off in the distance just outside the gates Songai and Naruto were in hot persuit, for a little guy he was fast, but they could keep up.

"Raiton: Inazuma!"Songai jumped high in the air and held out his arm, surges of electricty formed around his arm and bolts of lightning shot out of his arm all of them firing at Kishi, it didn't matter if he hit him, though that would be a plus, slowing him down was the primary.

Naruto dashed past the lightning bolts, using his Hiraishin no jutsu to get closer and closer to Kishi. Eventually he slugged the traitor in the back of the head and pinned him to the ground. Naruto smiled in victory, but bit his lip in anger when the man he pinned puffed into a log.

Before Naruto could react a massive fireball rammed into him, consuming him in flames. Songai landed on his feet greacefully and went through some handseals,"Raiton: Kaminari Kiba!"He finished his jutsu and a massive thunder bolt tiger in the form of lighting shot out from the sky and crashed into the ground causing a massive explosion.

Kishi just barely dodged the attack, the right side of his body was suffering from horrible eletric burns. Kishi rested around a tree and held on to his bleeding ribs, he moved his hand slightly to see the damaged and his face paled. His skin had melted off around his ribs and he could see charged cartlage and his ribcage slightly. But another thing he saw was that Songai was on te ground panting heavly and was about to fall over. He took this chance and pinned Songai to the ground and started to stab him repeatedly in the stomach.

Songai cried out in pain, as he felt the blade enter his stomach area over and over again. Eventually he started to gurgle on his own blood and cry. Just as Kishi was about to deliver the finishing blow, he was kicked square in the throat by Lee.

Kishi got launched back and started coughing and wheezing uncontrolably. Sai and his ANBU teammate arrived to arrest him, while Lee ran to his friends side and began to try and coat his wounds.

Naruto crawled out from underneath the ground, he didn't have time to use the Hiraishin no jutsu, and had no choice but to flee underground to avoid the fireball. He looked over to the side and felt a lightning bolt go through his heart as he saw his friend bleeding to death on the ground.

"Lee! Don't...don't....let me go out....out like this man.....!"Cried Songai as he gripped his shoulder, breathing heavly.

"It's ok Songia-kun, your going to make it!"Reasured Lee as he put preasure on the wounds.

Naruto ran to his side and tried his best to help, before long Kakashi arrived with a team of medics to help Songai. The medics loaded him up on a strecher and carried him away from the scene, while they watched until he was out of sight.

"H-h-he's going to make it right....?"Asked Naruto.

"It's Songai-kun, he can survive anything."Reaplied Lee.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well that was me trying this story again, the big battle will be in the next chapter and I will have a vote to see weither or not Songai may live. He's new and somewhat expendable. And the same goes for parings, mainly Naruto. Lee is already on his way with someone, you might know who she is. Anyways I hope it's a lot better then the first two chapters.

**Meanings:**

Shuto no Tetsu - City of Iron

Mekajiki - Swordfish

Izumi - Spring of water

Daikama - Scythe

Gekido - Rage

Wakana - Forget(sorry)

Kishi - Knight

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Raiton: Inazuma - Lightning Release: Bolts of lightning.

Hiraishin no jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique

Raiton: Kaminari Kiba - Lightning Release: Thunder Fang


End file.
